Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to acquire information regarding the vehicle's environment and to pilot the vehicle based on the information. A computing device can also be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to acquire information regarding the vehicle's occupants and to pilot the vehicle based on the information. Vehicles in autonomous mode can provide occupants with the ability to move seating around to socialize, recline seats to sleep or view video screens, free from the need to watch the roadway.